The Temple SCOR on Thrombosis is a formally established research institute within the medical school dedicated to advance our understanding of the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis and treatment of arterial and venous thrombosis. To fulfill this goal, investigators in this center are examining the role of the platelet, plasma coagulation factors, vascular wall cells, megakaryocytes and leukocytes in thrombogenesis. As normal biochemical and physiological mechanisms are elucidated, departures from these patterns of response provide the knowledge of pathological processes that are necessary for development of appropriate diagnostic tests. The increasing understanding of the abnormalities underlying the thrombotic process make possible the rational development of therapeutic intervention to inhibit or prevent thrombogenesis in a vessel. Each project in the present proposal has the potential to indicate an appropriate inhibitory drug or other therapeutic approach to prevent platelet aggregation, fibrin formation or the consequences of vessel wall injury - all of which contribute to the formation of an obstructing thrombus.